Darkest Before the Dawn
by Michael Ravencroft
Summary: Sunset Shimmer returns to Equestria, only to find that her once peaceful and happy homeland has been ravaged and thrust into darkness. Can Sunset find out the cause of Equestria's plight, and if she does, will she have the strength to do what is necessary? (AU, takes place after Equestria Girls and a little before the Elements of Harmony go bye-bye.)


The night sky in Canterlot City was calm and peaceful, but lacking in stars. It was the one thing that Sunset Shimmer missed seeing, the bright shining stars and unobscured beauty of the moon. The teenage girl laid on her back and just stared at the sky, contemplating her role in this world she now called home.

Ever since her plan to wield the Element of Magic to take over this Parallel World and use its inhabitants to rule Equestria failed, and the power of Harmony set her mind free of the dark thoughts and demon that existed within her, Sunset had been spending this time trying to make right by those she tormented during the years she spent here. It had taken some doing, many tears were shed, many punches thrown as well as insults, but eventually she was able to gain the trust and, after some more hard work, the friendship of the five friends of Twilight Sparkle.

Sunset chuckled a bit to herself as she remembered all those times she got into a fight with Rainbow Dash, rubbing her jaw unconsciously as she did so.

"Sunset Shimmer!" The teenage girl got up and looked around for the source of the voice. "Down here young lady."

Sunset glanced over the edge of the roof and saw Vice Principal Luna staring up her sternly, hands at her hips. "Oh, hey Luna, what's up?"

"Don't 'what's up' me, how many times have my sister and I told you not to go up on the roof," asked Luna.

"It's nice out tonight, and I wanted to lay back and enjoy it," said Sunset matter-of-factly.

Luna huffed her disapproval of Sunset's constant ignoring of her rules, "Miss Shimmer, please come down from there before you break something." With that said the blue haired woman returned to the house, trusting that Sunset would join her inside soon.

_The other you would be happy that I was taking the time to enjoy the night sky. Oh well, better not press my luck_, she thought.

Sunset moved to the edge of the roof and jumped off, bending her knees to cushion her landing. She then made her way to the sliding glass door and went inside. It took her a while to adjust to her new home. Once it was found out that Sunset was living in some abandoned home, Celestia and Luna were more than happy to offer her a place to live. The two sisters lived in a two story home; it was quite large compared to the others around them, but she supposed that they pooled their income together in order to buy it.

The inside was nicely decorated and spacious. A large widescreen TV set up over the fire place, one loveseat, one recliner, and a large leather couch. Luna was currently occupying the love seat, dressed in a loose tank top and navy blue pajama pants as she watched a sitcom on the TV. Luna saw Sunset walking in and smiled at her, a small thank you for coming in when she said.

"Luna, Sunset, dinner's ready," called out Celestia.

The younger sister turned off the TV and stretched out, "Good, sister, because I'm starving over here."

Sunset and Luna made their way to the table. The thankful thing here was that both Celestia and Luna were vegetarians, which sat well with Sunset, coming from a world where animals were mostly sentient beings. Luna didn't wait up for Celestia; she pretty much filled her plate and dug into the food. It baffled Sunset how Luna could be so ravenous, even though all she did was set behind a desk most of the day.

"I see you didn't wait up for me. That's rather rude," said Celestia.

Sunset turned around and saw the tall woman standing in the archway to the dining room, dressed in matching white pajama pants and shirt.

"If I waited for you I would've died from starvation," shot back Luna.

The older sister rolled her eyes at that statement and just decided to sit down and eat with the rest of them. The whole time Sunset was watching them, it had been a whole year and a half since she started living with them, and in that time there was something that Sunset Shimmer had to get off of her chest.

"Okay you two, enough, you don't have to pretend anymore."

Both Celestia and Luna looked at Sunset Shimmer with confused expressions upon their faces.

"Exactly what are you talking about Sunset," asked Celestia.

"I know about you two, and your 'special' relationship," said Sunset, using air quotes.

The moment she said those words a chain reaction occurred. Luna stopped mid-bite of her food, staring with wide open eyes. Celestia's left eye began twitching nervously as her hands trembled with her fork and knife in them. Neither of the women were sure how to react to what she had said, nor were they sure of what to say. There was a long silence within the dining room before anyone said anything.

"S-S-Sunset…I don't think you understand – what I mean is – There are certain things that – Oh no." Celestia dropped her utensils and placed her forehead on the heels of her palms, looking as if the world had just ended.

Luna placed a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder, "Sunset, please, we know that this might be difficult…we did not mean to keep it a secret from you for this long, but…" Luna was having a hard time with this, but eventually choked out the words. "…I love my sister, and she loves me the same way. We don't expect you to understand –"

"Actually I do."

Celestia looked up at Sunset, a sort of hopeful spark in her eyes. "Y-You do?"

"Don't forget, I'm not from this world. In Equestria, you'd be surprised how open minded some are to relationships. Especially between two mares, or in your case, two women, so it's nothing strange, at least not for me, anyway." Sunset then started to eat her meal as if it were nothing but another day.

"Hold on," said Luna rising from her chair, "are you saying that you're…okay with knowing about us?"

Sunset sighed heavily, knowing exactly where the root of their joined fear was. "I won't tell anyone. Honestly I could've done it a long time ago. But I'm not that kind of person anymore…so you don't have to hide it around me."

Both Celestia and Luna had relieved looks on their faces. Luna then did something unexpected, she threw her arms around Celestia and kissed her on the lips. Sunset couldn't help but stare at the scene before her. Celestia, for her part, was happy about the kiss, but then she remembered that Sunset was in the room too and quickly broke it.

"Luna! What are you doing!?"

"What, she said it was okay," she replied.

"We should be setting a better example, we're her Principals and guardians for heaven's sake," said Celestia.

"Yes, at school, but after school, we're just her guardians, two women who love each other, who also happen to be sisters." Luna then plopped herself back in her chair with smile on her face. "I feel soooo much better now that that's out in the open!"

Celestia rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Ugh, you're impossible sometimes, you know that."

"No more than usual!"

Sunset couldn't help but chuckle at the two women. She felt better knowing that they didn't have hide their feelings from her, which wasn't all that surprising, there were rumors of the Princesses having such a relationship back before she was even born. But then again, this was a parallel world, so there were bound to be both differences and similarities between the two.

Just as Sunset was about to take another bite of her food she felt the eyes of the two sisters staring at her. She looked up and, surprisingly, they were.

"Um…is something wrong?"

"Sunset…your forehead, it's glowing," said Celestia.

"My what is what!?" Sunset quickly placed her hand to her forehead and felt something hot radiating from it, a teal colored light started to shine brighter within the room, causing the teen girl to feel a rush of energy through her body. Sunset Shimmer bolted upright from the table, stepping back further away.

"Sunset what's happening," asked Luna distressed.

"I-I don' know, I feel…my magic," said Sunset feeling elated.

It had been a long time since she felt the connection to her magical power; it was coursing through her every vein, energizing every cell in her body. To put it simply, it was a total rush. Almost too much of a rush, actually it was more like a surge, a powerful – this is starting to get scary – kind of surge! Sunset's body began to glow with the same color of mana, the focus point at her forehead started to glow white hot as her eyes became white.

"SUNSET," cried out Celestia and Luna, bolting from their chairs to aid the young girl.

Sunset held up her hands, "Stay back, I don't know what's happening!" Suddenly the surge reached its zenith and raged like an inferno around her body. Sunset could feel something, pain that was not her own, great sadness, terrified screams, anger, so much anger, and someone calling out to her.

The energy finally released her in a burst of teal light, making the two women shield their eyes from the blinding light. The house rumbled and the lights burst within their sockets as a wave radiated outwards, throwing Celestia and Luna onto their backs and causing a power outage throughout the neighborhood. The two sisters groaned and rubbed their heads from the powerful shockwave that resonated throughout the air; their senses finally gathered enough to remember what happened to Sunset.

The two of them quickly got up and made their way to Sunset Shimmer, who now lied on the floor. Her body smoking and most of her clothes singed off from the mana that encased her body. Luna and Celestia sat on either side of Sunset, both looking worriedly down at Sunset, not wanting to touch her yet for fear of setting off another burst of energy. Luna leaned in close, putting her ear to Sunset's mouth.

"She's not breathing…SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" Luna cried out.

"Luna, start chest compressions, hurry!" Celestia ordered.

Luna quickly placed her hands at the center of Sunset's chest and began pressing hard, counting out loud the number till she reached thirty. Celestia breathed two breathes into Sunset, after which Luna began again. They worked in tandem for over a minute, fearing that Sunset might not wake. After another thirty seconds Sunset took in a sharp breath and bolted up, making Luna hold place her hands on her shoulders stop her from overexerting herself.

"Breathe Sunset, just breathe normally," said Celestia.

"S-Something's…something's wrong," croaked Sunset.

The teenage girl then brought herself closer to Celestia, tears falling from her eyes. Celestia was surprised by this action, but nonetheless she wrapped her arms around Sunset, comforting her the best way she could.

"Sister I think we should take her the hospital, just in case," suggested Luna.

"N-No…I'm fine…"

"You're certainly not 'fine', Sunset. Not after what just happened." Celestia thought for a moment. "What did happen, exactly?"

"I felt something or someone calling out…there was screaming, pain, and…it was horrible." Sunset buried her face in Celestia's chest, not wanting to speak any further about the feelings that racked her mind and body during the mana surge.

Both Luna and Celestia gave each an understanding nod. Luna joined Celestia's side, draping an arm over her sister's shoulders, and using her hand to rub Sunset's back soothingly.

* * *

[The Next Day]

Despite what her guardians said, Sunset decided to go to school. She needed to get her mind off of what happened the other night. Celestia and Luna often woke up early to get to school and prepare for the work day and took Sunset along with them. But today, she wanted to be walk to school, plus she wasn't really in the mood to discuss what happened, since Sunset didn't know herself.

Even though the surge had gone, Sunset could still feel her magical powers. She concentrated for a moment and her right hand lit up with teal colored mana. She quickly flicked her hand back and forth, trying to shake off the magical glow. _It's probably nothing; my magic being back can't mean anything. This world has made it clear that it doesn't possess the same magic that Equestria does. So why do I feel it so strongly right now…_Sunset shook her head and slapped the sides of her face. _Get it together Shimmer! Okay, so your magic's back, that's a good thing. Don't know how yet, but it's definitely a plus. Just go to school, hang out with those five and…and…what the hell is this?_

As Sunset started to approach Canterlot High she noticed that a large number of students were crowding around the horse statue, the very same statue that acted as the portal between Equestria and the Parallel World. Sunset had a bad feeling about this; she quickened her pace and made her way towards the crowd. At that moment her cellphone went off and she groaned loudly. She dug into her coat pocket and saw the caller ID read: Applejack. Sunset pressed the call button and answered it.

"Hello, Applejack!?"

"_Sunset, good Ah finally got a hold of ya! Look, somethin' weird is goin on with that statue, ya know which one I'm talkin' about don't'cha?_"

"Yes I do, and I'd like to see what's up, if I could get around this damn crowd!"

"EVERYBODY BACK UP – NOW!"

Sunset quickly ended the call, her ears ringing from the shouting feedback on both ends. The crowd quickly parted, allowing Sunset an unobstructed view of the statue, along with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy, all gathered around it.

"Okay, will somebody tell me what's going on here," asked Sunset.

"I think you should take a look for yourself, darling," said Rarity.

Sunset walked through the open path the crowd made and stopped just short of the statue. The flat surface that acted as the doorway was warped, sparkling with magical energy similar to that of Sunset's. The teenage girl cautiously crept closer to the portal, she touched it with her fingertip and the surface rippled like water. Sunset placed more of her hand into the portal till her forearm on the other side appeared as a pony foreleg.

"So what's the verdict? Is that portal doohickey open again? Is Twilight coming back," asked Rainbow Dash.

Sunset retracted her arm and continued to stare at the portal, "Not sure, it hasn't even been thirty moons yet, the portal shouldn't even be open right now."

"So does that mean that we can go through too!? Oooh let me try!"

"PINKIE DON'T," the others shouted.

But it was too late, Pinkie had leaped towards the portal but instead of passing through, the pink haired girl was only met with a hard, unforgiving surface. Smacking against the marble statue and sliding down to the ground, moaning in pain from the impact. Fluttershy was quick to help Pinkie Pie up.

"Oh my gosh, Pinkie, are you alright," asked Fluttershy.

"Ouch, well that was rude," she replied, unfazed by the impact.

"Strange, does the portal only allow others from your world to pass back and forth," asked Rarity.

Sunset worked over the details in her mind. The portal to and from the Parallel world was still a mystery, even to her. _It could be that only Equestrians can pass through, but then again…does this have something to do with last night? _Sunset became vaguely aware of a tapping on her shoulder.

"Hello, Earth to Sunset Shimmer, you in there," asked Rainbow Dash. "I think you'd better turn around."

Sunset Shimmer glanced over her right shoulder and saw Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna walking towards them. The looks on their faces suggested that they were inquisitive about what was going on. But one look at Sunset and the statue was all they needed to put two and two together.

"Alright everybody," spoke Celestia. "The first bell is about to ring, I want you to head to your classrooms, now."

"But Principal Celestia the statue –!"

"That wasn't a request," clarified Luna. "Everybody is to head to their classrooms immediately; we will look into this matter."

The other students groaned loudly, but in the end they complied. The crowd of teenagers started to file towards the school, but Sunset still stood where she was, her mind working to understand the reason behind this turn of events. The five friends stopped at the stairs, watching the two principals and their friend who were still at the statue. But one quick glance from Luna made them go inside. Now the three of them were alone, with both principals standing on either side of Sunset Shimmer.

"The doorway to your home world, it's open, right," asked Luna.

"Yes."

"Do you think that this has something to do with what happened to you last night," asked Celestia.

Sunset was a little slower to answer this question, both because the event was scary and nearly killed her, and because she was still working on that answer. "I'm not sure." She then quickly glanced at both of her guardians before speaking again. "So, when you said 'we will look into this matter' you really meant me, right?"

"Let's be honest, Sunset, neither Luna nor myself know anything about this magic business. As it stands you're the only one qualified to do so, but after last night…I'm hesitant to let you."

Sunset looked up at Celestia with an incredulous expression. She was about to speak but Luna beat her to it. "This isn't one sided, I too believe that you shouldn't be near this after what happened."

Sunset broke away from the two principals and faced them. "What are you saying!? I have every right to look into this! What if something's wrong!? This portal isn't slated to open for another six months and now it just suddenly opens after I get back my magic! This isn't a coincidence, there's a reason behind it, and I think I need to go back to find out what it is!"

"…I'm sorry, but we can't allow you to do that Sunset. Not after what happened…" Celestia eyes were downcast; her voice had a hint of sadness to it that hurt Sunset.

"You know I am older back in my world, just because I look sixteen, doesn't mean I'm the same age back there! I'm an adult and I can choose to go if I wish," argued Sunset.

Celestia looked up, her face taking on a more refined and expressionless state. Sunset recognized this; it was the same face she made when was talking to a student who was going to be trouble.

"Maybe so, but you're in _this _world and you are _sixteen_ and while you're here you are under mine and Luna's supervision that means you follow the rules of our world and we say you can't go."

Sunset Shimmer groaned frustratingly, her hands then began to glow with her magical energy. She stared at her guardians with defiant but serious eyes.

"Maybe, but I have magical powers." Sunset emphasized her point by raising her right hand which was currently glowing. "So you two really can't make me do anything."

Luna was quick to get between Celestia and Sunset, her eyes narrowed as she shot the teenage girl a dangerous look. "Get it through your head Sunset; we're saying this not because we don't want you to return to your home! We say this because we are worried about you and what could happen to you!"

Sunset looked into the eyes of both women. Luna's eyes conveyed concern, protection, and caring. While Celestia's eyes reflected this, there was also something else, a sadness, and love for the young girl. It reminded Sunset of the look that the Celestia from her world had when she said she shunned her teachings and left for the Parallel World. Seeing this made the young girl's heart ache. The magical glow faded quickly and Sunset slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"…I understand…"

"I'm sorry, Sunset. Please, at least wait a few days before attempting anything," said Celestia.

Sunset said no more, she merely walked passed both the principals and made her way towards the school. What neither of them knew was that Rainbow Dash had been watching from the window, she sighed sadly and left to intercept Sunset, thinking she might need a friend right now.

* * *

[Night Time]

Sunset Shimmer was standing before the open window. The night was calm and clear once again, but something was different and Sunset knew what it was. Her backpack was slung on her left shoulder, a special one that had her cutie mark embroidered upon it. The very same bag that transformed upon her entry into the Parallel World, Sunset had always kept it hidden and filled with provisions; the original idea was that if something bad ever happened in this world she was prepared to make a quick escape back to Equestria.

Even though she was living with Celestia and Luna, she kept it, it's only purpose was acting as a suitcase for travel. Which was exactly what Sunset was about to do. She looked back at her bed, her eyes resting upon her pillow where a note for her two guardians lied.

_Dear Celestia and Luna_

_I'll always be grateful for you two opening your home to me, and giving me a place to live. I've enjoyed getting to know you two, you two remind me so much of two older mares I knew back in my world, and it was fun watching movies with you, beating Luna at video games, playing chess with you Celestia, and all around just hanging out with both of you. _

_But right now there's something that I must do. I have to go through the portal, I can feel that there's a…wrongness or imbalance back in my home world. I don't know what I can do to help, if I can even help at all, but I have to go and try. Please tell Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack that I'm sorry too. Twilight was right, they are great friends, and I'm glad I got to get closer to them. _

_I'll miss you guys, and I promise to come back once I've straightened whatever's happening out. _

_Your friend_

_Sunset Shimmer_

With one final sigh, Sunset Shimmer leaped from the second story window. She then thrust out her hands and created a magical energy stream that slowed her descent. Sunset landed gently on the ground and dashed in the direction of Canterlot High, but stopped suddenly and glanced back at the place she called home for nearly two years. Sunset sighed sadly and ran down the side walk.

It wasn't that far of a run to the high school. Already she could see the towering spires of Canterlot High, and soon the statue would come into view and she would enter – _What the buck!?_

Sunset came to a skidding halt and a few from the statue. Leaning up against the statue, arms crossed and sporting a smug smile was Rainbow Dash. "Thought you might try something like this, Shimmer."

"Rainbow Dash, what the hell are you doing here," asked Sunset.

"I could ask you the same thing, but we both know why."

"Look, RD, I don't have time for this!"

Sunset started to walk towards the portal's entrance, but was cut off by Rainbow Dash.

"Make time, you owe us that much," she declared.

"'_Us_!?'"

From behind the statue emerged Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy, who was peeking from behind the statue. Eventually all five of them formed a line beside Rainbow Dash, creating, what Sunset believed, an impenetrable 'Wall of Friendship'. Sunset tried to move around them, but found herself being blocked each time. For a moment she contemplated using her magic to simply move them out of the way, but that would feel like a betrayal of their friendship.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you guys!"

And so she did, all of them listened intently at what Sunset Shimmer said, telling them about her reawakened magical power, which seemed to correspond to the reopening of the portal to Equestria. After listening to Sunset's explanation each of the girls had a determined look upon their faces.

"Well then we'll go with you, I kinda want to see this Equestria place you and Twilight are from. And I'm curious what the pony version of me looks like," said Rainbow Dash.

Sunset waved her hand to dismiss that idea. "Uh-uh, you guys need to stay here. There's a reason why only Twilight came to this world, dimensional paradoxes and all that."

Pinkie looked disappointed by what Sunset said, "Awww – Oh well, say hi to Twilight for us!"

"I will," said Sunset as she made her way to the entrance.

"A-And be sure to apologize when you get there," Sunset shot the timid girl an annoyed glare, "if you don't mind that is."

Rarity quickly placed a hand on Sunset's shoulder, making her turn to look, "Do you really think you should go? You have no idea what's awaiting you if you do."

"Stop your worryin' girls, Sunset's a tough gal, she'll be fine." Applejack then looked directly at Sunset. "But seriously, take care of yerself."

Sunset Shimmer couldn't help but chuckle at how worried all of them were. You couldn't tell that not long ago these five were banded together to stop her from tormenting the student body, and probably would've loved to see her expelled long ago. It made her feel happy to know that she had friends and two…mother/sister-like figures who cared about her this much.

"It'll be alright everyone. Besides, it's Equestria, we got the Elements of Harmony and two goddess level Princesses watching over the place. What could happen?"

The girls gave her smiles and a few thumbs up. Sunset Shimmer then faced the portal entrance, took in a deep breath and walked towards the portal. There was a bright flash of light that blinded the five girls, and in the next moment she was gone. The portal entrance then became solid once again, no longer rippling like water. The way was shut.


End file.
